


A Man of Devious Intent

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Crushes, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Ferdinand's dad rubbed off on him, Forceful Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Political Alliances, mild out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester swears fealty to the Adrestian Empire in order to protect himself and his people from the war that raged on.Ferdinand von Aegir takes advantage of this.(Written for the FE3H Kinkmeme)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Kink Meme! Once again, no regrets, just wanting to let people know that Being A Nasty Bastard is something I hc as being hereditary in the von Aegir family. ;)
> 
> If it wasn't _now,_ it would have been later, after all! 
> 
> I hope OP likes this! 
> 
> I'm working on Part 2 as we speak, so keep an eye on this fic for an update! 
> 
> Kinkmeme: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=60636#cmt60636

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was not a man who considered himself to be cowardly. 

He knew what was best for the commoners who lived under his benevolence- he could not afford to endanger any lives beyond those that had already been taken in this wretched war.    
As the Imperial Army marched into Alliance territory, he knew that resistance was futile- he could comply and perhaps garner a certain  _ status  _ for himself among Edelgard’s allies… and protection for his people, of course. 

So there he was, sat across an Empire official within the confines of his study- he glanced up at the banner that was draped across a bookshelf and that bore the crest of House Aegir. 

Ferdinand von Aegir watched Lorenz as he returned his gaze to the contract he was making him sign- and offered a placid smile as he saw him  _ hesitate _ . 

“Is something the matter, Lorenz?” asked Ferdinand, as though he was merely concerned by the other noble’s pause. 

Lorenz looked up and blinked at Ferdinand’s open, friendly composure- even in times like these, he seemed to shine like the sun.    
Ferdinand had always been a ray of sunlight in the darkness of this world. A true beauty to behold. Lorenz knew this. He admired him not only as a fellow noble… but as a work of art to be witnessed and adored. 

Alas, Lorenz had let his bittersweet desires crumble to dust many, many years ago… Never had he told Ferdinand how he had once felt about him- never, not even during their many afternoons spent conversing over the most fragrant of teas, nor even as they’d ride throughout the fields and forests surrounding Garreg Mach together upon their steeds, galloping side by side, their hearts full of life, full of joy, full of boyish, foolish  _ love _ . 

“I… was merely distracted. I’ve read the fine print, everything seems to be in order.”

“All we need is your signature.” Ferdinand added quickly, walking around his mahogany desk to come closer to Lorenz, a firm, friendly hand clasping itself upon his shoulder. 

Lorenz grinned nervously and nodded, leaning over as he read the final paragraph.

“... I, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, hereby pledge allegiance to the Adrestian Empire, and above all to Emperor Edelgard I, and vow to serve in Her best interest-”

Ferdinand’s hand on Lorenz’ shoulder seemed to tense up. He gave him a squeeze as he leaned over, offering one of his radiant smiles as he coaxed Lorenz into placing the pen upon the parchment… to sign off his soul for the sake of the Empire. 

And so he did. 

His signature was intricate, beautiful, and rather characteristic of him, in all honesty. Ferdinand mused to himself as he observed it, as he slipped his hand closer to Lorenz’ neck, holding him softly, gently, as the indigo-haired noble glanced up- wondering what was wrong. Wondering-

“Her Majesty is grateful for your services, Lorenz- as am I.” 

Ferdinand’s voice was gentle, warm, like the sun’s rays piercing through the rich foliage of the forest that surrounded Lorenz’s very soul. He melted- He  _ melted _ . Ferdinand could never know- it was unbecoming. He could never allow himself to stoop so low as to indulge in such frivolous, romantic endeavours with another man. Lorenz has repressed such feelings for the longest time. 

As he overthought it all, Ferdinand’s smile came to be tinted with a more sinister air- it remained gentle and seemingly benevolent, but as he came closer, as he eclipsed the sunlight that poured into the office through the high windows, his face donned a darker expression. 

Ferdinand’s gloved hand gently, oh-so-gently, brushed a lock of hair out of Lorenz’s face. He grinned as he watched him flinch a little, unsure of how to react to such touches. His hand gripped the pen nervously. He looked up at Ferdinand’s face and suddenly understood. 

A man of House Aegir would always come to abuse his power. Ferdinand was very much like his father, in that aspect. One day or another, he, too, would come to take advantage of the many perks that came with being the Prime Minister. Just like his father, Ferdinand would grow to be a man of devious intent- no matter how many times he vowed he would never do such rotten things. 

And yet, here he was, unable to hold back upon his desires to possess Sir Gloucester in ways that their fathers had forbidden. Ferdinand knew he would come to these wretched desires one day or another- 

So he decided to act upon them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jkhqsdkj here we go here's the second part I apologise for how long it took me to write this! enjoy!

“ _Ferdinand_ -” 

Lorenz gasped between the feverish, passionate kisses that Ferdinand inflicted upon him. 

He squirmed and whimpered like a bashful young maiden, unsure of how to react to the man he had always secretly adored making such  _ scandalous  _ advances upon him. To think that Ferdinand von Aegir of all people would indulge in such carnal sin, such debauchery- for him to hold Lorenz by the back of his neck to force him into another kiss-

The kiss was deep and forceful, heated and desperate. Ferdinand’s tongue violated the heat between Lorenz’ lips as he pushed him against the velvet-covered fainting couch of his study, pinning him down between the cushions and watching him as he pulled back. 

Lorenz was beautiful. 

With those pointed, graceful features, his pale skin and his gorgeous lavender-hued mane- those eyes of his had always troubled Ferdinand in ways he never would have admitted to before… this.    
Even now, as Lorenz stared up at Ferdinand in fear, confusion, and even  _ shame _ . 

Shame, yes, for as Ferdinand rested his knee between Lorenz’s thighs and pressed up against the tightness of his pants, Lorenz blushed furiously- surely he couldn’t allow Ferdinand to know that he enjoyed this- could he? 

“Ferdinand, I’m-”

Ferdinand stole another kiss- a quick peck on the lips as he held Lorenz’ pointed jaw, his thumb tracing his lower lip as he grinned and looked down onto him. 

“Lorenz… Goddess, I’ve wanted to see you like this for so long-”

“Ferdinand, please, this isn’t-”

“- _ Noble _ , of me?  _ My _ , Lorenz… Is that not what’s particularly delightful? The-” he pressed his knee against him so more. “- the very  _ idea  _ of this ignominious tryst?”

Ferdinand leaned over Lorenz’ body, his sun-kissed, cinnamon-coloured locks falling in a waterfall down the side of his head, in to mingle with the purples of Lorenz’ own. He pinned his wrist down with the hand that wasn’t at his face and breathed deeply, their cheeks were both flushed with Ferdinand’s arousal and Lorenz’ apprehension, his embarrassment, his  _ fear _ . 

Ferdinand stroked Lorenz’ cheek, softly, delectably- yet horrendously- slowly… He sought to calm him down, to tame him as one would a proud, skittish mare. He leaned down to press a kiss to his lips again- but stopped, his hand gripping his jaw as he spoke. 

“Consider this your service to the Empire.” 

Lorenz paled. 

Was… was this Ferdinand? This couldn’t be- this couldn’t be Ferdinand, no matter how much the war might’ve ruined him. Where had he gone, that handsome lover of his- the one he had had many a dream of- oh, to have fantasised about feeling his touch, holding him close and kissing him feverishly in the privacy of the stables- and to watch him, the Sun, the Heavenly light that pierced lances through his heart and soul, as Saint Cihol would have struck down the darkness of the Hellish Realm, Himself. 

It seemed that such darkness had found its way into Ferdinand’s heart.

He was the Sun, nothing less- though it seemed his shine had fallen, and that as he’d set, dusk was to follow- and after that… 

Darkness. 

Lorenz’ mind wend numb as Ferdinand began undressing him, gold button by gold button, those of his shirt, then those of his trousers. 

“You’re a marvel to behold,” uttered Ferdinand in a low, husky tone. 

Lorenz’ eyes welled up at that. 

“Must we…?” He choked slightly as Ferdinand freed his cock, then his own, both hard shafts resting against each other warmly, Ferdinand’s throbbing vigorously with how aroused this situation, this abuse of power, made him. 

“Lorenz…” breathed Ferdinand as he grinned, raising a hand to his mouth as he bit the hem of his white glove, casting it aside before he licked- drooled, onto his hand and lowered it to their cocks again.    
He jerked them both off, rubbing himself against Lorenz all while his golden eyes remained locked on the other young man’s fearful gaze. Lorenz clenched his teeth and whimpered all while Ferdinand pleasured him- he did not want to admit how good his felt- for no matter how much he had wanted this in the past, he never wanted this like  _ this _ . 

“No, Goddess, no…” uttered Lorenz as tears rolled down his cheeks in such a miserably graceful manner- Ferdinand couldn’t help but feel adrenaline pushing through him as he finally saw him  _ cry _ . 

Lorenz hid his face with his hand in an attempt to remain somewhat prudish and modest in such a wretched situation- it was a form of self-preservation Ferdinand was quick ro refuse. The hand that didn’t stroke their cocks together gripped his wrist and pulled his hand away. 

“There’s no need to hide yourself- why would you deny me such a beautiful sight? Lorenz-” Ferdinand breathed. “You’re so cruel to me. To have… made me wait… all these years…”

Pre-cum dripped from Ferdinand’s cock as it twitched and throbbed against Lorenz’ shaft. Lorenz squirmed and dared to look up to Ferdinand’s face, as though he sought any sign of this being but a nightmare- this wasn’t Ferdinand. This couldn’t be-

Oh, but it could. 

Just as easily as he had surrendered House Gloucester to the hands of the Empire, Lorenz surrendered his dignity to the wretched heir of House Aegir. 

He wept quietly as Ferdinand used him, as he allowed Ferdinand to undress him and marvel at his lean body, the softness of his skin, the delicacy of his gentle hands and frail collarbones and hips and shoulders and the few moles on his back and the soft plushness of his backside. 

Lorenz was ashamed, and felt even more so as he watched Ferdinand undress as well. He would have assumed him to remain clothed and take him, but it seemed Ferdinand wished to feel his body with the entirety of his own.    
Lorenz couldn’t help but watch, and stare, and whimper as Ferdinand kissed him again, and again, and again, holding him and worshipping him even though he was defiling him all the same. 

Ferdinand encouraged Lorenz to sit on the edge of the couch, kneeling between his legs as he complied- he kissed him from his collarbones to his navel before he lowered his mouth onto his cock. 

He sucked him off, and truth be told- Lorenz would never get over how good it felt. Even if Ferdinand was taking advantage of him, he still… pleasured him. The shame only made things even more delectable- and horrid. And delightful. And vile. And-

“Goddess, Ferdinand, I can’t-”

A moan escaped him as he couldn’t help but thrust into Ferdinand’s mouth all while he lapped him up and toyed with the sensitive skin of his cock. He grinned and continued in a passionate, almost loving manner. 

“Ferdinand-” 

Ferdinand rose to his feet and stood above the aroused, shaken mess that was Sir Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. He smiled softly as he sought his handkerchief and pat his lips with it to wipe off the drool and precum that had accumulated upon his lips. 

He didn’t allow him to cum. 

Lorenz covered his mouth with his hand as he let out another whimper, looking down at his own cock, as embarrassed as he was- 

_ Oh, Ferdinand, sweet Ferdinand, what have the years done to you? _ _   
_ _ They’ve made of you a man like your father, wretched and vile.  _

And yet… Lorenz was as intrigued as he had been wounded. He looked up to Ferdinand again, watching as he dressed himself again, mindful of his locks of hair as he put on his vest. 

“Forgive me, Lorenz… I’m not quite sure what came over me.”

Lorenz blushed furiously- was this a farce? 

“Fer-”

“I believe I am late for my next appointment. You will have to forgive me for not… Taking enough care of you,” he gulped, “I swear that I shall finish what I have started another time.”

“... Another time.” 

“Yes.” Ferdinand turned to face Lorenz, a hand going to hold his handsome face once again before he smiled, like the sun, and kissed his lips once again. “We will have plenty of time to indulge in the years we have lost, now that you are one of us.” 

Ferdinand’s smile softened as he brushed a strand of lavender-hued hair out of Lorenz’ face once again. 

“... Now that you are mine.” 

Lorenz gulped at that, staring up as he wiped the tears from his face. 

_ His _ , Ferdinand had said, and Lorenz knew that there was no way out of this. 

And yet… deep down, he wondered. He wondered if this was such a horrendous fate. To bask in Ferdinand’s light, to please and be pleased by him, no matter how shocking this initial endeavour had been- 

Ferdinand was beautiful, Lorenz was convinced of this- alas, like many beautiful things, there was an element of sheer darkness that dwelled within. Ferdinand shone brightly, this was true- This was all but a mournful sunset. 

Lorenz merely feared the night that was to come. 


End file.
